-ErenxLevi- Good Dreams And Bad Dreams
by Onceloved 45
Summary: Eren and Levi have to share a room together. But what happens when they have to sleep? WARNING- Next chapter my be Smutty-
1. Chapter 1

"What?! We are bunk mates? I thought you would get your own room or something... you know because you are the leader or whatever." Eren says to Levi who is looking through the room for any trace of dirt of any kind. "We will have to clean these room from top to bottom tomorrow. You get top bunk." He says with a deep sigh. You can tell he looks uncomfortable in a filthy room. "Gross there are even dead beetles in the corner! Damn this room is disgusting." He says plopping his bag onto the molded bed. The room seems to be crawling with spiderwebs,dust and mold The room is dim with not much light, the only light in the room is from the window in the front of the room. The room is so plan, it may as well be a cement box. "I'm gonna open the window" Eren says without a second thought. Levi turns around "If you open that dusty window I will kill you on the spot." He says holding Erens wrist tightly. Eren steps back slowly "Alright... got it no window. Why did you get stuck with such a shitty room in the first place?"  
"Because the other ones a dirtier. Plus since I have to keep my eye on you a little closer, I picked the best room. Now just unpack your stuff and go to bed.  
We are gonna work hard tomorrow afternoon."  
The night passes on to the bright morning. Eren woke before levi and started to climb down to the ground until he hears loud stomping out side the window. Eren cant help but wonder what is going on and peek through the window boards. They have captured more titans for experiments. How can levi sleep to this?  
Well.. he would already know that this was gonna happen but still... Eren looks over to the sleeping Levi, who is half naked. Eren turned around blushing making sure if Levi woke up he wouldn't see his red face. Eren pinches his cheeks. "Why am i doing this?" Why am I blushing he is a guy. Its not weird for guys to have there shirt off. Eren shakes his head, I need to control my thoughts!  
Grabbing a shirt out of his bag he puts it on without worrying to tuck it in his pants, he walks out of the room. As he is walking down the hall he hears a familiar voice calling him "Eren! You are already awake?"  
Eren looks over and sees Mikasa walking up to him.  
"You are sharing a room with Levi right? He isn't hurting you in anyway right?" She questions Eren nods "Yeah i'm with the shorty. And no I am just fine." He says waving his hand in the air.  
Mikasa grabs Erens arm. "You sure? You have a bruise around your wrist. He did this right?!" She says starting to march over to Eren and Levis room.  
Eren grabs Mikasas shoulder "No it wasn't him! I Just hit my hand on the bun. Plus I heal fast so there is no reason to freak over something so minor."  
Why did I protect levi from Mikasa? It was him who made me bruise. "Honestly I didn't know it was bruised until now." Eren says rubbing his neck.  
"You are lying. You hate him don't you? Maybe you can switch rooms.."  
"No! Stop okay, I am fine You worry over me to much. I know how to take care of myself!" Eren says starting to raise his voice. Mikasa slaps him in the face. "Clear your head! Something is fogging up your brain!" She starts to walk away with her red scarf flowing behind her she stops.  
"If he hurts you tell me." She then leaves without turning around. Eren watches Mikasa leaves. Eren looks down at his clothes. "Oh I don't have my gear on, we have practice runs today." He sighs and walks back to the room.  
When Eren walks in he sees Levi leaning on the door. "Why did you cover for me?" "Just cuz it will be a bother having to stop her." Eren replies turning his face so not to see Levis bare chest.  
"Why wont you look at my face? Its rude to not look at your commander!'  
Eren glances at Levis stomach. Its muscular for a small man, shining from bed sweat, looks smooth... Levi follows Erens gaze. "Since when do you care about nudity?"  
"Since now! Okay?" Levi takes Erens arm, and looks at his wrist. "I did bruise it, you will heal soon enough." Still holding onto his hand he moves closer to eren.  
Eren gaps and turns his head. "Eren.. I have a question."  
"W..What is it?" He relies embarrassed,  
"About what Mikasa said... Do you hate me?" he asks looking into Erens eyes.  
Eren swallows "Why are u suddenly asking me that question?"  
"Answer me." He frees his arm "Let me go, you will bruise me again!"  
When Levi realizes this he lets go. "Sorry... for the question too. It was strange."  
Eren want to shout that he doesn't hate him. that he likes him very much. But now it to late to tell him that. "Please answer the question still"  
"Huh? Still?"  
Levi nods and looks at the ground. Eren looks at the door turning form Levi. "Well... I don't hate you. Not in the slightest."  
Levi lets looks at Erens arm. "I think I bruised it again."  
Eren doesn't look at his arm only at Levis face. "Whats going on?"  
Levi grabs Erens shirt "Is it strange to love someone that I am so cruel to?"  
Eren looks at levis hands on his shirt. "I dont know. You probably shouldn't ask me. I dont know much about love stuff." Levis Hands have made wadded up balls in eren shirt. "Sir.. Are you okay?"  
Levi Straiten his posture and lets go of Erens shirt. "Yes sorry, That was a unnecessary question.."  
"No it alright... Who do you love?' Eren asks Levi. Levi turns around, his back looks smooth and strong. I want to touch it, to see what it feels like, to hold ths small body in my arms... Why cant I keep my head stright when it comes to Levi?  
Levi clears his throat "I.." Eren sighs, what was he hoping to hear? Was he hoping it was him?  
Eren is about to walk out the door when he feels a great shove to the wall. One hand was on his arm pinned to the wall and the other on his neck. "Eren. I love you, i know its strange for me someone who makes your life a living hell to love you but.. I do. Belive me."  
Before Eren even knew what he was doing he has kissed Levi, pressing there hot lips together. Eren pushes levi to the dirty floor and keeps his lips onto levis. He can feel levi putting a hand on his waist and twisting his fingers into his hair slightly pulling. Eren and levi gasp for air as they embrace each other,mixing tongues keeping locked lips. Eren pulls away,  
"sir, in case you haven't realized it, I love you too." he says with his warm breath touching Levis lips. "just call me levi okay?" He says kissing eren again. Eren finally can touch his chest, arms, stomach and back. Just like he wishes. Eren starts to kiss down Levis neck. Levi cant help but let out a gasp of surprise.  
Eren kiss down to Levis chest, to the stomach and back up to his lips. Levi leans over and takes off Erens shirt off slowly, kissing up Erens body. Making sure to touch every inch of his body. "You are starting to sweat Eren." He says rubbing his chest.  
"You where sweating before we even started." Eren replies.

"HEY EVERYONE TIME TO WAKE UP!" They hear Jean yelling down the hall.  
Eren and Levi sit up from the floor.  
Eren rubs the back of his neck "oh yeah... I forgot what I came in here to do, I need to get my equipment on." he says standing up.  
Levi pulls Eren back down and wraps his around about his stomach. "We will finishes this tonight. But dont think I will let you off on cleaning this room."  
Eren grunts "Whaaat? Still I was hoping to dodge that."  
Levi smiles "Nope not a chance." He kisses Erens shoulder and stands up brushing the dirt off his pants. "It really is shitty in here."  
Eren grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on. "Levi, I love you."  
Levi looks up at the face towering over him. "Love you too."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Eren shoots awake sweating heavily. Levi wakes up sitting up touching erens arm "Eren whats wrong, why did you wake? Your sweating like a pig"  
Eren puts his head between his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as if to roll up in a ball. "Eren?! Eren? You okay?!" Levi shakes him.  
Eren doest look up just "Levi... you cant! You cant leave for any missions this week!"  
Levi is struck back "What?" he says more awake now. "Eren are you still asleep?"  
Eren look up at him with tears in his eyes. "Please, please... Levi dont go on any missions this week. I had a dream that everyday of this week you could go on a mission but you always die right before my eyes. Every time."  
Levi puts his head on Erens bare shoulder, "Eren..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren..." Levi says sighing. "Think before you say things" Levi hits the back of erens head, and lays back down.  
Eren doesn't show any emotion, not even to the bump on the back of his head. He just sits there acting numb. What can He do to prevent Levi from death? Eren knows these dreams are real... He had one about his mother, and she died right before his eyes as well. Maybe Levi will listen to erens explanation.  
Eren lays back down facing levi. There faces are so close, eren can feel Levis hot breath on his chin. "Sir.." Eren says Levis eyes shoot open at that one word. "I thought I told you to call me Levi, you were doing fine with saying it a moment ago." Eren closes his eyes "My dreams can come true, its happened before."  
"Huh? Whats stupidity are u spitting out now?" Levi says propping himself on his elbow. Eren grunts, levi is back to being mean. I swear he must have a split personality. One moment he want to sleep with eren the other he will whack him in the head.  
Eren looks into Levis eyes, they are dark but something is in them, something kinder. Maybe he acts mean out of habit?  
"I will tell you something but afterwards it will cost you. deal?"  
Levi nods "Sure. But you cant say no missions."  
"Fine, anyways. " Eren turns over and sits on top of Levi leaning close to his face. "My dreams can happen. I dont know why or how they just do, All mt dreams are of death and sad lives being swallowed by a Titian. I saw your death over and over. I dont wanna see it again." Eren says looking at Levi sternly.  
Levi sighs and sits up putting a hand on Erens waist pressing them together. Lip by lip. "I never knew you where such a fearful person. I wont die."  
Eren puts his head on levis small chest.  
Levi looks down at eren (Witch never happens) "So what did it cost me" Eren looks up at him and smiles "You have to stay by my side always for every mission this week. I will protect you. I promise.."  
Levi whacks him in the head again "I am twice as skilled then you, eren."  
Eren puts his hand on his head where he now has two bumps beside each other. "Did you have to hit my head in the almost exact spot?! What was that for?"  
Levi doesn't answer and just kisses eren again slipping in his tongue. Eren could feel levis heated hands on his waist and neck. Eren wanted him again. But once should have been enough. Levi lays down pushing eren of him. "Again we will finish this later, but we need sleep."  
Eren crawls over to his side of the bed now, moving levis head onto his arm. "I promise I will make sure you live."

The week moves on by to Friday. No one has been called for missions yet. Eren feels dread and a pain in his stomach. Everyone can tell he looks anxious about something. Mikasa splashes Eren with a cup of water. Eren wakes up from his nightmare then just seems to keep him dozing off. "Eren! Wake up! You need to eat your food before Sasha does." Eren turn his head the other side and sees Sasha staring at his plate full of food. "Are... Are you gonna eat that?" She begs almost dog like. Eren looks at his plate and picks up a roll, waving it in Sashas face and takes a bite. Sasha's face turns from a happy pupping into a sad one. Jean looks over "Wow.. cruel Eren. Dont tease a dog like that!" Shasha looks over at his words "What did you call m-" She stops her sentence when she sees jean holding out a roll to her. "Is that for me?!"  
Without jean answering she grabs the roll thats handed to her and stuffs her face without thought. "Jean thank you so much! " She says with stars in her eyes.  
Eren looks away from sasha and starts to ring out his wet shirt. "Miskasa wheres armin?" he says looking around. Mikasa looks at her plate. "He is working on a stradigie for the next mission. Witch will be tomorrow."  
Eren looks at the other table to the right and sees Levi eating some oatmeal. He looks graceful in everything he does, even eating... This graceful man could die tomorrow. Eren stands form the table and pushes his plate towards Sasha "Go ahead and eat up." As eren walks away he feels a hand on hi shoulder.  
"Eren are you alright? You always eat.." She says in her distant voice.  
He shrugs Mikasas hand off. "Im just not up to eating right now."  
without another word he keeps walking away looking at the ground. "I must protect him! I have to! His life is more important then my own now. I will do everything I can to keep him breathing." Eren says mumbling to himself.

The next day he found himself waking up with more dreams about levi being eaten. He looked to his right and sees the small man beside him. He laughs "You are drooling on your pillow." eren leans on his elbow and looks at Levis sleeping face, it doesn't look harsh or like he is scolding him like he often does. Eren sighs and finds himself dosing off with his face still turned towards levis. He wakes again with the feeling of something brushing over his lips. His eyes shoot awake "Huh?" He sees levi looking at him with a tiered look.  
"Where you watching me sleep?" Levi asks sitting up Eren sits up "Course not! I'm not a creeper!" He says looking away. Levi slaps eren on the back of the head "Dont lie. Especially to your commander!"  
Eren rubs his head. This happens to often, my head will eventually be nothing but bruises..."Who says I am lying?!"  
Levi smirks, and pushes eren off the bed. "You are sleeping on the floor tonight."  
"you serious?" Eren says standing up from the floor.  
Levi stands from the bed and takes his shirt off. His white shirt is sweaty from sleep making the shirt stick to him. Eren cant help but stare at his muscular stomach. Once eren notices he is staring he looks away blushing. Levi grunts "You are one horny guy." He says tripping Eren making eren sprawled on the floor.  
Eren sits up "That hurt."  
Levi "You complain to much. I should teach you better" Levi says pining eren to the ground. "What the he-" Eren start to say but he feeling Levis lips foresed on his. Before eren realizes what he is doing he is putting his hand on levis leg and moving Levi closer to his waist. Eren touches Levis shirtless chest and down his body, his stomach, legs, arms and he pauses when he gets to levis groin. Levi looks up at Eren taking off erens shirt touching his ribs and moves closer to erens hand. "If you are going to touch me there do it properly." He says standing on his knees Eren feels butterfly in the pit of his stomach and his cheeks grow hot. Eren looks at levi who now has a strin expression on his face. Eren grabs the hem of levis pants and slowly starts to pull down, exposing Levi. Just as Eren is about to touch him they hear a loud knock on the door. Eren jumps back in shock. Levi pulls his pants up and opens the door. "What the hell do you want? Its the middle of the night you know." He says with spite. After about another minutes of arguing levi walks back in the room. "We need to start our mission now."  
Eren stands from the ground "But, it meant to start tomorrow."  
Levi slaps the back of erens head again "Stop arguing, we are leaving tonight. Are you mad just because we cant finish what we were doing?"  
Levi smiles "Dont worry about that, you can suck me later." He says putting a new shirt on.  
Eren steps closer "Dont you dare die alright? Remember your promise okay?"  
Levi straightens his shirt "What was that again?"  
"You have to stay by my side the whole time."  
"Fine whatever." He says brushing off his pants. "We need to mop the floor again when we return."  
Eren cant help but think that there may be no return for Levi. What will happen then?

** Next part of the story is when Erens dream may come true! Will Levi stay by Erens side? Will he be eaten? (Most likely)**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi has stayed by erens side the whole mission thus far. He looks to his right and sees Levi looking ahead with no emotion on his face. He is so graceful when he rides a horse. "Eren look ahead of you." Levi says without turning his head.  
Eren grunts. "Levi Dont you forget what we agreed on." eren says in a almost whisper so no one can hear.  
Levi still doesn't look at him. "Shut up I know, just keep your eyes on our mission." Eren nods and looks ahead of him.  
The squad is going to clear out the west field. People are needing more room to grow crops so we have been asked to clear out every titan and set up a perimeter around the land. This sounds like an easy mission except for two small points, eren dreamed that Levi will die on this mission and there has been said there are many abnormal titan in the Fields. Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Arimn, and a few other comrades rode to the right left corner of the Fields. "One 9 meter running this way." Arimn says with his high voice.  
"Take care of it Mikasa" Levi says Mikasa nods and kicks her horse for more speed. When she has caught up with the titain she jumps of her horse. jumping on the titans shoulder (Using the 3D viticulture monuver) Just as the titan is about to grab her she locks onto its other shoulder turning making her blades have a nice clean cut in the back of the neck.  
When she is finished she jumps off the falling titan and lands on her horse. Without any words they ride on until they reach the marking point.  
Arimn looks around "There has only been one titan, where have they all gone?"  
Levi seems to have already noticed this. He stops his horse and swings his leg around making him land onto the ground. Eren hops off his horse and walks beside Levi. Levi turns to eren "Are you really not going to let me walk on my own?"  
Eren looks to the ground "Just seeing if you need anything..."  
Levi looks away and starts to walk back to the other comrades "We have about 20 minutes before the others arrive, make sure you are prepared. They are bringing all the titans this way."  
They wait at the edge of the Fields waiting for the titans to come. Eren looks to his right, he isnt beside Levi. Arimn is separating them. Eren catches Levis eye glance directed to him. Eren knows levi doesn't like being told what to do, levi is upset about having to keep Eren at his side. Eren looks away form levi and takes a deep breath.  
Eren hears horses riding towards them, followed by large sounding steps. Arimn looks at Eren "You dont look well Eren. Are you alright?"  
Eren nods "Dont worry about me, do what Levi says" Eren says watching the others coming up the filed.  
Armin looks at him with a surprised look. "Did you call the captain 'Levi'?" Eren acts as if he doesnt hear Armin. He cant let anyone know about him and Levi... It could ruin Levis work.  
Arimn stops asking questions and keeps his eyes on the up coming titans. "Be ready!" levi shouts. Eren stands with his legs apart, readying himself to protect Levi.  
Eren mumbles to himself "I will not let him die!"  
Arimn looks over "Who?!" He says as a titan approaches his side. "A 7 meter. Eren and Arimn do your job." Levi says with anger "Why is he so mad?" Arimn asks looking over to eren.  
Eren jumps moving himself on a tree. "Arimn get his feet, ill get the neck."  
Arimn sighs. and cuts the titans feet. Eren swifty locks his monovering devise over the neck cutting a shallow slit in the neck. "That was a bad cut.." Eren says to himself. Arimn touches erens arm "Whats going on with you?"  
Eren jumps at Arimns touch. "Nothing lets complete the mission."  
Mikasa looks over to Arimn.  
Arimn shrugs "I think something is going on between Captain and Eren."  
"A fight?" Mikasa asks, looking at Eren. "Maybe so." Arimn says running towards another titan with Eren.  
After a couple hours all of the comrades survives except one, Eren looks over at Levi and smiles as if saying "Its over!"  
Levi looks away "Stay on guard everyone! We may have a few left!"  
For another few hours they wait until dark, "Seems safe now" Arimn says rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.  
Eren keeps his eyes on the field walking back and forth between edges. Levi walks up to him "We will be leaving soon." He says picking a leaf off a tree. He throws it down. "Why is nature never cle-"  
He stops talking when he feels a giant hand cradling him around his body. Eren looks behind him seeing Levi being carried to the mouth of a 8 meter titan.  
"Levi!" Eren shouts back at everyone "Hey! Titans are back! Be ready!" he says hooking himself over the titan neck missing the slice. he looks in front of him and he sees Levis dark eyes looking at him in a calm distress. Levi feels the titans grip tighten around his small body.  
Eren looks up to the titan cutting at its heels hoping it falls letting Levi go. But instead the titan falls to its knees plopping Levi into his mouth. Swallowing him whole. Eren freezes in his steps, he just watches the one he loves be eaten by a titan he failed to kill... Eren looks behind him and sees that no but Arimn and Sasha coming to the call of help. They look at him with confusion.  
Arimn yells "Kill it! Eren kill the Titan." Eren straighten his back clicking new blades onto his gear. He runs to the titan that is kneeling moving his hand towards eren so to eat him. Eren duck under the large hand that is about to crush down on him. slicing its arm, then letting it so that it falls onto its stomach. He needs to kill this titan before it heals. Eren sticks his blades in the titans thigh,  
walking up the back of the titan leaving two bloody slits the further he walks. Once he gets to the titans neck he stops and feels a large tear rolling down his cheek. He lifts his blades and slices the back of the neck with great strength, making the head of the titan roll off.  
Eren looks up from the titan and sees half of the squad looking up at him with shock. Eren ignores them and pushes the titan over to its back. Eren turns his back to the small crowd looking at him. Eren takes a deep breath and slices a small slit down the stomach of the titan. Eren splits open the stomach and guts start to pour out. Eren digs around in the stomach until he sees a small boot.  
Eren starts to pant nervously and grabs the toe of the shoe, until he pulls to find a small bloody, saliva covered body. "Its Levi.." He says looking at the thin face covered with blood. Eren moves hair out of Levis face. "He... lost an eye." He says tearing up, letting a few tears clean the blood on Levis face. Eren want to kiss him and tell him to wake up but even if Levi did wake up, he wouldn't be able to show his affection because everyone is around him looking. Eren holds Levi tighter, Surely this much affection wont be suspicious. Arimn touches erens arm "Eren.. he is gone, lets go."  
Eren touches levis chest, ignoring Arimns kind words. Erens tears becomes more heavy and keeps falling onto levis face. Eren starts to sob letting snot drip down his face with the tears. Eren hears a raspy voice "You are getting me dirtier then I already am you Jack Ass.". Erens head look at the Small man in his arms, only one eye is open. (As expected). "You are alive?!" Eren shoots a 'I told you so' look towards Arimn "He isn't dead"  
Jean leans to Arimns ear "He totally gave you the death glare."  
Arimn looks to the ground. And stands next to Mikasa in silence.

"Stop fussing over me, its just an eye. I technically only need one. Although my head does feel unblanced, but that would be normal when something id taken out of your skull." Levi says Leaning on his bed pillow Eren looks at Levis hands "Im sorry I wasnt fast enough, I missed the cut."  
Levi sighs "That was one bad cut. You totally missed the neck" He says looking at him. Levi takes his and lifts it to Erens face. "But after I was swallowed the titan was in shreds. You cut up its back, legs arms etc..  
everything until you got to the neck. Kinda cruel but thanks."  
Eren holds Levis hand keeping it on his face without looking away from the ground.  
Levi sets his hand down, "Also thanks to you, I know you also not just a physical lover, you like me for me, not my body."  
"Why would u think I love you for your body?" Eren laughs.  
Levi starts to blush. "I dont know we have only done physical things not normal couple things."  
Eren smiles "Okay tell me what kind of couple things Are you wanting a beautiful sunset picnic in the woods or something?"  
Levi looks up with cold eyes and smacks Eren on the head.  
Eren frowns "Why does it always have to be the head! Like really! come on give me a break."  
Levi smiles "Okay fine..." He leans in and kisses Erens neck. "I thought you just said you didn't want to do this anymore?!" Eren says looking at the wall, while Levis kissing up his neck.  
Levi licks erens neck making eren gasp "Just because we only do sexual things doesn't mean we have to stop? You just owe me a picnic lunch tomorrow..." Levi touches Erens pants, with a smirk. "Deal?"  
Eren nods "Fine fine deal!" with that Eren grabs Levis thin shirt and pulls him on top.  
Levi smiles "You really want me on the top? I cant promise i will hold back."  
Eren starts to sweat. "Dont tease me like that just because you have a big cock."  
Levi shrugs and puts his hands up Erens shirt stopping at his nipples. Eren can feel the soft warm fingers circling his nipples, his chest feels so hot.. Inside and out. Levi starts to move his hands inside Erens pants. Moving his hand in all the sports Erens likes best.  
Eren cant help but let out a soft "Oh..""Its so easy to make you hard." Levi says kissing Erens lips. Eren grabs onto levis pants. "You want me inside you already? impatient boy.." Levi pulls off his pants including Erens. "Fine then.. ." He says getting closer to Eren with nothing but his shirt on.

Eren cant help but feel butterflies in his stomach, just like every time they have sex, or just speaking with one another... He loves him to much now that he cant think half the time...

"Arimn, wait a moment!" Jeans calls out to Arimn.  
Arimn looks behind him seeing Jean jogging up towards him. "May i help you?"  
Jean smiles "Yeah you see Sasha and I are making a bet on whats going on between Levi and Eren. Mind telling us the truth behind it all? I know you know." Jeans says gasping for break at the end of the sentence.  
"I dont know but I have a feeling its something that could danger them both greatly.." Arimn says walking away...


End file.
